This invention relates to image processing, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for reducing persistent shadows in an image.
When computerized object detection is applied to videos taken by one or more cameras it may happen that the shadow cast by the cameras, the camera support platform, or another persistent shadow source may fall on terrain which is in the field of view of the cameras. These shadows interfere with the object detection process. Conventional shadow removal solutions typically depend on the camera(s) to be at fixed locations (on a street light poles, for instance), and/or require that the shadow fall on a uniform surface, such as road pavement or a projection screen.